A need exists for a flange clamp or a quick release clamp that can secure about a flange, such as an API flange.
A further need exists for a flange clamp or a quick release clamp that can safely support a work platform, oil field equipment, or the like.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.